Please Remember
by telcontarian
Summary: Rikku is questioning her role as a guardian. She finds answers in the most unlikliest source imaginable: Auron. As the pair become close, will they be able to ignore the sparks between them?
1. Fear and Doubt

Please Remember

by Tari

**This is my first Final Fantasy fic. I have previously written fan fiction for Sailor Moon and also for Lord of the Rings, but just not on this site. I would really appreciate all comments, criticism and pointers on how to better my work. This story is inspired by LeAnn Rimes' sensational song, "Please Remember".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy - just the posters on my bedroom wall. .**

Chapter One

Rikku sat thoughtfully on the banks of the Moonflow, her emerald green eyes gazing out over the dark, calm water which eerily reflected the ethereal glow of the Pyreflies as they hovered dreamily over the lake. A cold wind whispered in from the West and the girl pulled the coarse blanket firmly around her shivering shoulders, drawing what warmth and comfort she could that was not to be obtained in solace.

She had willingly taken watch that night; knowing that sleep would be long in coming to her troubled mind. She cast her thoughts back to the earlier events that day when she had offered to become her cousin Yuna's sixth and final guardian. She did not know what had compelled her to do so: she could only presume that since Yuna could not be dissuaded, Rikku would just have to find another way to save her cousin.

Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes. She was a traitor to her own people. After capturing Summoners to prevent them from completing their Pilgrimage to the holy city of Zanarkand, here she was: guarding her cousin with her own life until she vanquished Sin. Yuna, consequently, sacrificing her own life for the sake of Spira. The tears flowed freely down Rikku's face, shining silver in the majestic glow of the Pyreflies.

'There has to be another way,' she thought bitterly, 'One that does not resort in death.' She turned her face to look at the sleeping guardians, nestled under the overhanging branches of an oak tree. Although she had only known them for a short while, she saw in each and every one of them the fierce determination that she shared to save Yuna and destroy Sin for good.

Sudden movements from behind her brought Rikku from her thoughts and she jumped at the feeling of heavy material being placed around her slim shoulders. Warm, calloused hands lingered briefly, caressing her skin before being pulled abruptly away. Rikku raised confused eyes to see that the man named Auron had given her his cloak and was now looking out into the starless night.

"It is a little cold out tonight," he offered by way of explanation. His fingers strayed automatically to the hilt of his katana, should a fiend catch them at unawares.

"Thank you," whispered Rikku gratefully, drawing the cloak tightly around her slender frame and snuggling into the velvety folds, as safe and secure as she would be have been in the arms of a loved one.

All the while, Auron watched the girl's movements, noticing as she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He had seen the resilience that shone from her eyes and could sense the heavy burden that had settled itself prematurely upon her young shoulders. 'She is like me,' he decided, 'A mirror image of myself ten years ago.'

"Rikku," he murmured, his countenance betraying none of the thoughts in his head. "Your watch ended hours ago. Get some rest; we have a long journey ahead of us." Drawing his sword and slinging it casually across his broad shoulder, Auron strolled over to the nearest boulder and settled himself upon the rough surface, trying to make himself comfortable given his "adequate" surroundings. Rikku watched the legendary guardian, wondering how best to voice her question.

"Auron?" she murmured timidly, her gentle voice barely audible in the still night air. Rikku frowned when the older man did not answer. Perhaps he had not heard her... She sucked in a lungful of air.

"There is no need for you to shout, I heard you the first time" said Auron suddenly, causing the young girl to shriek in alarm and topple over. "Quiet," he hissed warningly.

"I only asked a simple question," shouted Rikku angrily as she rose to her feet, her expression livid as she stomped over to where the older man now stood, tense and alert as he warily viewed his environment, sword drawn. "There is no need to ignore me." He never replied. "Look buddy," she yelled, patience gone as she reached him, poking the guardian square in the chest, "I know you're all high and mighty but you can't just go around-"

The rest of her words were cut off by Auron tackling the young girl to the ground, his large hand cradling the back of her head to protect her skull from impact. Rikku's eyes widened in shock as the legendary guardian landed on top of her in what you could call a compromising position.

"What?"

"Hush!" said Auron sharply, pressing his body weight further into the ground as a Garuda screeched menacingly overhead, the tip of its wing slicing Rikku's unprotected cheek; the brunt of what surely would have been a deadly attack.

Rikku clung to the other guardian, her face buried fearfully into his neck.

Auron sighed and rocked back on his heels, holding the young girl as her body jerked in his arms and she continued to cry. That had been too close for comfort. Had it not been for his quick thinking, Rikku would have been annihilated. He continued to rock her, his hand rubbing her back in soothing circles. He silently thanked his lucky stars that the others were still asleep: had his young charge, Tidus, seen the pair in their previous awkward position, he would have undoubtedly jumped to the wrong conclusion and would have teased Auron mercilessly. A slight frown creased his forehead. He had to remember to warn Rikku about repeating this night's events to anyone.

He looked down at the girl and was surprised to see her sleeping peacefully, holding herself tightly against Auron, his forgotten cloak pooled at her waist. A jolt of electricity shot through Auron's body as Rikku moved further onto his lap, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. The guardian smiled, wrapping his arms securely around her. It had been ten years since he had last held a woman in his arms - he had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt... As his head rested on top of hers, his eyes snapped open in realisation of what he was doing and he cursed mentally. 'You are a grown man, you should know better,' he scolded himself. 'Besides, you are old enough to be her father!'

Auron stood to his feet, the sleeping girl cradled in his arms and he began to make his way over to where the others were sleeping. He lay Rikku down close to her cousin and tucked his cloak around her body. He hesitated, looking down at her. He had his memories after all... Deciding that she would not remember this, he stooped and caressed her cheek before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured and he turned, walking off into the night to continue the rest of his watch.


	2. Accusations and Consequences

Please Remember

By Tari

**This chapter is dedicated to my little cousin, Gryffindor1992, who writes the most amazing Harry Potter Fan Fiction and makes awesome banners. What would I do without you? Jump off a bridge singing "I believe I can fly" probably, knowing me. **

**A link can be found on my homepage for the sensational banner that Gryff made me especially for this story. If you would like to check out Gryffindor1992's stories which I highly recommend: a link can be found by clicking on my homepage. **

**Thank you Gryff, Jaymo, Gining and Ruki who commented on the first chapter. You guys are the best!**

**Please check the bottom for some notes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy – it owns me! oO**

Chapter Two

Rikku blinked sleepily, unaccustomed to being awake before daybreak. The Moon had long since reached its zenith and was steadily dropping down toward the horizon; the Sun would soon be rising, ready to warm Spira with her rays: a hope to its inhabitants that even in the darkest hour, a little goodness still remained in the world.

Sitting up, the girl stretched and yawned, Auron's red cloak falling to her waist. She groaned and rubbed her back, having slept against a jutting tree root. She cursed in her native tongue: Rikku had spent one night sleeping outdoors and already she was beginning to pine for the comfort of her own bed back in Home. She sighed quietly. She had taken the oath for Yuna that she would gladly give her life so that her cousin could live if required. _'And find a way to save her from pointless death,' _she added as an afterthought.

Rikku raised thoughtful eyes to the rising Sun, feeling a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. As a child, she had vowed to get up before daybreak to watch the Sun rise, knowing full well that it could be her last if Sin were to come. It was the small things in life that at an early age, Rikku had come to appreciate. Too many times had she attended the burial of a family member whose life had been cut short by the destruction that was Sin. She was on her own personal quest to avenge her beautiful mother whose body had been broken on Bikanel Island so that her features were virtually unrecognisable. Too many times had countless Summoners gave their lives in Zanarkand for the sake of Spira: Sin was going to be reborn again after a brief rest regardless of their sacrifice. "The vicious cycle of life and death," her father had called it at her mother's burial, the tears pouring silently down both their faces.

In all her short years, Rikku had witnessed enough pain and suffering that would never be erased from her memory. It was time to end this once and for all.

The girl tilted her head back, breathing in deeply and allowing the warmth to reach her cheeks. She winced and raised a hand to her face as a sudden pain shot through her cheek. Rikku frowned as her fingers traced along a deep gash, stretching from her cheekbone to the corner of her mouth. Her memories flooded back of the events that had occurred the previous night: Rikku yelling herself hoarse at Auron; him throwing himself on top her as a Garuda narrowly missed decapitating the pair, alerted by the girl's scream; Auron holding her close as she cried, his scent overwhelming her senses as he rocked her like a baby, soothing her.

'_Whoa, whoa, back up there, Rikku! You just admitted that you actually liked being in Mr Grumpy's arms? Fryd ec dra funmt lusehk du?_

She smiled. It was nice to know that Auron had a caring side to his seemingly non-existent personality. A blush rose in her cheeks as she remembered the way his body had felt on top of hers, his large hand cradling her head, the way their eyes had locked for the briefest of seconds…

Her emerald eyes snapped open and she sighed. Even though it had felt like the most natural thing in the world, reality was a bitter reminder that Auron was old enough to be her father and Pops would definitely not approve. Besides, what would he see in a child like her?

'_Oh well, better go give old Fire Engine back his cloak.'_

Gathering up Auron's infamous cloak in her arms and dusting off the grass, Rikku stepped stealthily over Wakka who clutched his blitzball, mumbling about the Aurochs taking the cup and tiptoed over to the shimmering, blue lake, careful not to wake her companions. The girl approached the boulder on which the man had been sitting and smiled as she found Auron on the grass, leaning against the craggy surface, his eyes closed in slumber.

Rikku crouched beside him, raising a tentative hand to brush a stray lock of dark hair from his face. As her hand passed momentarily over the scar that sealed his right eye shut, she found herself wondering how he had attained it. She dropped her hand. Poking her nose into other peoples' business always did tend to get her into a lot of trouble. Picking up the cloak, she tucked it securely around his muscular form and turned to leave.

The girl emitted a yelp as his hand darted out suddenly, latching firmly onto her wrist, pulling her back with such brutal force that startled her. His remaining functional hazel eye snapped open instantly, his unsheathed blade resting on the column of her throat. He sighed in recognition.

"Rikku," he warned, his voice thick with sleep as he lowered his weapon and released her from his grip. "For future reference, please refrain from sneaking up on me. I could have mistakenly attacked you."

"I – I'm sorry," murmured Rikku, her eyes cast downwards, her aching wrist held tightly to her chest.

"Did I hurt you?" enquired Auron, his tone gentle as he rose to his feet and took Rikku's hand in his own.

"Just a little," she replied, grimacing as he touched a sore spot. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine at his touch.

He let out a low chuckle. "You are not a good liar. Just like Yuna."

Rikku smiled. "Okay, you hurt me a lot."

"My apologies." His tone was low and Rikku felt touched. The manner in which he had spoken the simple words indicated to her that it was not something he said on a regular basis.

Auron began to massage her hand; his long fingers working deftly to circulate the blood flow again.

"Auron?"

The legendary guardian looked up from his task and it was then that she noticed how enticingly close their mouths were. If she was to lean up on her tiptoes, they would be kissing. His warm breath on her face was distracting. "I wanted to thank you," she stammered, gazing timidly at her feet, "For saving me last night."

As if becoming aware of their current position, Auron dropped her hand and drew sharply away. His voice became cold and distant again. "You should be more careful in future. Your blatant foolishness and disregard for your Summoner almost killed us both last night." He turned his back on her. "Perhaps you should not have joined us after all: we cannot allow failure."

Rikku's eyes filled with tears at his cutting remark. Her vision became blurry and she shut her eyes quickly, but she could not restrain the small sob that escaped her lips.

Auron mentally cursed himself, wondering how on earth he could have said such hurtful things.

"Rikku," he spoke her name as he turned to face her, his arms outstretched, warm and inviting.

She was gone.

**Okay, I probably should give an explanation. The narrative style I have gone for is a third person point of view of either Auron or Rikku for one whole chapter. The first chapter was Auron (I think :P) and this chapter was Rikku so the next chapter will revert back to Auron. I doubt Auron would be that mean – pokes Aurrie - but I needed him to be to fit in with my plot. Explanations for his behaviour in the next chapter. **

**Love,**

**Tari xx**


	3. Broken Promises

Please Remember

By Tari

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed my story so far: Gryff, Jaymo, Gining, Ruki, Chibi-Sorrow and Gothic Godess. You guys are really great. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Just a quick reminder: the chapters will be narrated by either Auron or Rikku in the third person point of view. This chapter is narrated by the one and only Auron.**

**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get an update out. I'm a senior now and school is really demanding. Not to mention that I have college on Tuesday afternoons!**

**Rikku is 16 in this story. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its associated characters. I do not own any common sense or sanity either come to think of it… -eye twitches-**

* * *

Chapter Three

Auron sank slowly to the marshy ground, growling in frustration as he took a deep, soothing swig from his sake jug at his hip, his infamous crimson cloak lying, for the moment, abandoned nearby in a puddle of mud. His black armour clinked gently as he raised a distracted hand and ran it through his prematurely greying hair, a quiet sigh of frustration escaping his lips.

The guardian was repulsed by his actions and he almost laughed at the irony had not the situation been so serious. What would his superiors say if they could see him now? Arrogant, self-centred Auron guilt-ridden over harsh words spoken to a teenage, Al-Bhed girl? He was no fool to understand that he had broken Rikku's heart. He squeezed his eyes shut as the girl's face appeared unbidden before his eyes, her own emerald tear-filled ones shining with betrayal and with such an infinite sadness in their hollow depths as her lips quivered, trying and failing miserably to conceal her emotions.

Auron pounded his fist into the boulder behind him, ignoring the spasm of pain that ricocheted through his hand. He was a man after all: a man that was not entirely devoid of sight to know that Rikku was no longer a child. She was more beautiful than he cared to imagine and although he was flattered by the attention that he was receiving, the fact remained that he was nineteen years her senior and furthermore, he was unsent.

The truth was: Auron was somewhat frightened by the vast amount of control that Rikku seemed to hold over him. Just a single, feathery touch would leave the guardian reeling in her wake, desiring more… Even in Zanarkand, watching over Tidus in his youth, Auron had been expertly careful in avoiding relationships with women who seen him merely as an object of lust and desire. Verily, there had been a select few who had claimed to have truly loved him – but Auron was unable to return that love. Never before had he felt remorse until Rikku had tried to get close to him.

He stood up suddenly and shading his eyes from the intense sunlight searing into them, Auron decided that he should check on Yuna's well-being. Retrieving his cloak, the guardian slung it across his broad shoulders and swiftly crossed to where his young charge lay contentedly under the huge tree, flanked by her guardians. He noticed with a slim smile that Tidus, with each passing night, inched ever closer to his Summoner. As he looked down upon the sleeping girl, Auron would never have believed that this was the same child that he had watched over as she played in the fields, picking pretty flowers to take home to her parents. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Yuna to be the same person that she was today – a full-fledged Summoner, on her quest to defeat Sin. Needless to say that Auron was proud of what Yuna had accomplished so far – and undoubtedly, her father, High Summoner Braska, would be even more so. Yuna's face, serene in sleep, carried none of the hardships that rendered her youthful face aged in reality. Auron sincerely hoped that this Pilgrimage would not be another fruitless one like Yuna's father's had been – he doubted that his precariously mended heart could cope with another pointless death.

A rustle overhead drew the brooding man from his thoughts and he raised his piercing hazel eye skywards to see Rikku huddled amidst the concealing branches of the tree, her eyes bright with the tears that were silently and steadily pouring down the girl's cheeks, leaving behind a trail of shimmering vapour. Sensing Auron's gaze upon her, Rikku sniffled and turned her face away subtly to hide her pain. Auron's heart seized in his chest and he had to turn his head away, his pride wounded at having hurt Rikku so emotionally, unable to bear the knowledge that he had, in fact, caused it. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

* * *

The journey to Guadosalam was for the most part, silent. Rikku, Auron noticed, walked a little ahead of the group, pretending to scout ahead when in fact, she was trying to conceal her emotions. Auron, as usual, walked at the rear beside the Ronso warrior, Kimahri, his face hidden by his cowl so as to hide his train of thoughts as they passed over his face. He knew that he had really put his foot in it this time. Usually, when it came to letting women down, Auron was able to say the harshest things known to man and still leave showing no remorse, leaving the women broken. But now, all of that had changed. With a few short sentences, the guardian had broken his heart and the girl's. Now he knew how all of the women he had let down in the past must have felt.

He knew that Rikku's intentions were pure and even though he had only known her in a short time, his affections towards the Al-Bhed were gradually growing. She had proved herself worthy of his trust when she had owned up to being responsible for her actions involving Yuna and the machina earlier on the shores of the Moonflow and he respected the young girl for her genuine honesty, a trait which was quite rare amongst the citizens of Spira today… He wished above all, that he could somehow take back what he had said.

A shrill scream alerted Auron from his thoughts and his body tensed as realisation dawned on him. Rikku was in trouble. Instinctively, his arm shot out of his coat and he rushed forward with Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus, ready to destroy whatever it was that had dared to set its bloodthirsty eyes upon the girl. As the trio rounded the corner, the guardian beheld Rikku swiftly retreating into the trunk of a nearby tree as a chimera towered over her, ready to strike.

Fury that Auron had never experienced before took over his body and an instinct to protect Rikku at all costs filled his mind. Without warning, he ran towards the beast with a shout and with a mighty sweep of his blade, annihilated it in one hit, watching with a smirk as the chimera's body slumped to the ground, pyreflies shrouding its prostrate form. Adrenaline pumped furiously through his blood and he was panting. Where in the world had he found the strength to kill a chimera in a single hit? Auron turned his gaze toward Rikku who was being supported by Yuna, her timid form shaking to the core. The girl. He realised that he would do anything for her to protect her. Auron wondered idly if it was Yuna or Rikku he was protecting. Coolly, Rikku raised her eyes to where the guardian stood, still breathing heavily, and acknowledged her thanks with a brief nod of her head before drawing sharply away from her cousin and continuing to lead the group towards Guadosalam.

* * *

The sun had long set and the stars had been hovering in the sky for many hours, their stunning light unable to shine through the thick canopy of trees, when the group finally decided to bed down for the night. Subdued, Rikku pulled her pack and blanket as far away from the others as possible, and ignoring the confused gazes being cast at her, contented herself with rifling through the various belongings that she had brought with her, muttering slightly as she did so. Auron shook his head at the girl's antics.

Very soon, the darkness was so complete that Auron was having great difficulty in seeing mere inches in front of him. Even though there was nothing much to see he thought with a snort. He lay down on the cold ground and pulled the blanket over his large form, entrusting Kimahri to wake him should he sense danger.

Auron felt as if his eyes had closed for the briefest of minutes when he felt Yuna shaking him awake, her bi-coloured eyes fearful and streaming with tears.

"What is it?" enquired Auron, sitting up and reaching for his sword.

"It's Rikku," Yuna murmured hysterically, pressing a wad of paper into her guardian's hand. "She is gone!"

* * *

** I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up again. I realise that the ending is quite abrupt also, but I figured that you would rather read something than wait for me to get a grip on my writer's block! **

Thanks for reading!

**Love,**

**Tari**


	4. Saviour in Solace

Please Remember

By Tari

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in my last chapter – I really appreciate all your comments!**

**Gining:Thank you for your lovely comment – I am really glad that you like this story – it makes me feel happy to hear that. As for what you mentioned about the migrating fiends, I understand what you mean. I could not recall what fiends roamed about the Moonflow, but I needed something reasonably big and scary to frighten Rikku. No good being frightened by a dinky dingo. A chimera was all I could think of at that moment.**

**BlackRikku: Thanks! I really hope that you like this chapter.**

**Chibi-Sorrow:Hello again! Thanks for your comment! All will be explained – hopefully – in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**BaneBerry64:Thank you for taking the time to read this! Much appreciated! Here's the next chapter for you! At least it did not take as long to post.**

**Shirox:Thanks so much! I really hope you like this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing, Brazilian twin, McThiri. Love you so much! ****You are such a lovely person and a lot of fun to be around. Thanks for everything. 3**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Final Fantasy. No matter how many times I include it in my Christmas list!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Casting a last, unfathomable look to the small group of travellers, Rikku hefted her pack onto her slim shoulders, stealing away into the still of the night. Wiping away the beginning of the onslaught of tears that she knew would eventually fall, the girl's numb mind wondered if she would ever see her friends alive again.

Rikku knew that her presence in her cousin's Pilgrimage would mean trouble for her fellow guardians. As the leader of the Al Bhed's daughter, she was fully aware of the growing threat of Yevon towards her people. She sniffed in the cool, night air and Rikku shivered, realising that she had left her blankets back at the campsite. She hesitated, casting sightless eyes back towards the glowing embers of the now defunct fire. She knew that to return now was to admit defeat.

Rikku knew that the Al Bhed were not bad people truly. Even though they did not believe in the same teachings that were taught by Yevon, the Al Bhed wanted nothing more than to see Sin destroyed once and for all. Summoners, however, were not the answer. History had proved that. No matter how many times a Summoner would sacrifice themselves for the sake of Spira, Sin would always reappear. Sure, the citizens had nine, perhaps ten years at the most to recuperate and try to rebuild what Sin had crushed in its wake. But what was a brief period of recreation worth if Sin were to return and mercilessly destroy all of their hard labour?

Yevon knew of the Summoners that the Al Bhed had kidnapped in order to dissuade them from completing their Pilgrimage. It was only a matter of time before Yevon moved in for the kill. She screwed her eyes shut. Rikku knew that there was no hope for her people. The Al Bhed were still a scattered group – not nearly enough to withstand the manifestation of Yevon. Besides, in the endless stretch of sand that was Bikanel Island, where could the Al Bhed possibly seek refuge? Yevon, now populating nearly the whole of Spira, would never take them in willingly. They would be shown the gates before you could even blink.

Rikku was aware that Yuna could face being excommunicated if an Al Bhed were to be discovered to be her guardian. She knew that Wakka would be devastated if he were to discover her heritage. He had no love for the Al Bhed. Yevon had done a great job in manipulating the minds of its followers.

The girl sighed and as if to correspond with her thoughts, a heavy downpour of rain fell from the starry sky, plastering Rikku's flaxen hair to her forehead. Within minutes, she was drenched to the bone. Sincerely hoping that her cold was not too severe in the morning, she cast her emerald, swirled eyes upwards, recognising the first signs of the oncoming storm.

Her tears, mingled with the rainwater were virtually undistinguishable and if someone were to look closer, they would be unable to discern the misery so clearly evident upon her youthful face. Rikku knew that she ought to find shelter for the night in order to escape the brunt of the storm but deep down, she knew that if she stopped, a member of Yuna's party would be able to track her down or worse, Yevonite could find her and take her to Bevelle to be tortured for information. She knew that she could not return to guard Yuna after the brief but emotive letter that she had left for her cousin:

_Yunie,_

_I am sorry that I can no longer be your guardian. Believe me, I did not want to leave despite my brief stay amongst your party, but if I remain in your company, the moment we enter Guadosalam we will all be in grave danger. I have no intention of hurting you, Yuna, but I know that this is the only way to really protect you. However, I am aware of the hostility that has been already shown to me by certain members of the group. No matter what happens, you will always be in my thoughts._

_All my love,_

_Rikku_

The girl omitted a quiet cry in the solace, reverberating in the clearing that she had now stepped into. Very soon, she would cross the Moonflow and from there, travel to Luca where she would then board a ship to Bikanel Island. There was no way that she could remain a part of her cousin's Pilgrimage whilst Auron spent his time making a mockery of Rikku, maintaining the physical distance between the pair. Rikku wondered hesitantly if the coldness that Auron showed in her presence was anything to do with her heritage in the face that their friendship was limited. After all, Auron was a monk who was brought up by Yevon to despise the Al Bhed irrationally.

But still… Rikku was no threat to the man. Sure, she did tend to rile him sometimes, but all she really wanted was bit of company. When they had first met on the banks of the Moonflow, she believed that Auron was a reliable person. A little silent and judgmental, perhaps, but she never thought for once that he could possibly say anything that could reduce someone to a state of nothingness… She really was too trusting for her own good. She was told that she wore her heart on her sleeve to be broken easily.

A growl brought Rikku to her senses and she momentarily froze. Facing her was the biggest fire flan that she had ever came across in her life and she knew without doubt that her claw was useless in piercing its rubbery skin. Her grenades had been reduced to nothing alongside the machina that she had fought with…

Instinctively, Rikku pulled the smooth leather over her knuckles, confidence and security flowing through her limbs as the slight weight settled comfortably on her skin. The girl resumed a fighting stance, preparing herself physically and mentally as the fiend launched its first attack.

Even so, the powerful burst of fire was unexpected. Searing pain rolled through her body in great rivulets, the flames licking at her limbs as she crumpled to the ground, her torso on fire. Gasping for breath, Rikku curled into herself, twitching in agony.

As her eyes closed of her own accord, the pain began to leave her gradually until she felt as if she were floating amongst the stars. So this was what dying was like. It wasn't so bad. True, it was a release from the eternal suffering from Spira, an escape from Sin… She wondered if anyone would miss her when she was gone.

Even in her hazy dreams, Rikku could have sworn that she heard a voice calling her name. It sounded soothing, almost… Pleading. And even as she could have sworn that arms had wrapped themselves around her broken body, blackness fell over her eyes and she was lost to oblivion.

* * *

**Wow. I am quite impressed by how long it actually took me to write and post this chapter. I hope you guys like it! So I have made Rikku and her family know that they are going to be assaulted by Yevon. Just to tie in with my plot. **

**Love,**

**Tari**


	5. Breaking Free

Please Remember

By Tari

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter – I had actually hoped to update quicker than this. This chapter is going to be a nice long one so maybe that will make up for things! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome buddy, Gillian, who I met in college. You give a whole new meaning to the word "hilarity" – and you really know how to make me laugh – especially in our never-ending rants and raves about politics!! Besides who else would bother chasing after Power Rangers and Stripey people? You really brighten up my day, doll. Don't ever change! -Huggles-**

**Eh, okay so I think that this story is going to be turning into an AU. Let's just say that Auron and Rikku are going to have some adventures of their own before they return to the Pilgrimage. **

**A big thank you to Shirox, digitalgirl89, BlackRikku, Gothic Godess, losttoxichope, rr1963, otaku dreamer and Drachegirl14 for their reviews on Chapter four. Your comments and criticism mean a lot to me. GROUP HUG!**

**Eh… yeah. This AN keeps getting longer and longer. Anyways, I was playing with my rabbit the other night – whilst doing my homework – and giving him pencils to throw. When I turned my attention away from him, he kept putting his paws on my stomach, nudging me and giving me pencils – I ended up with about six or seven of them all in! So I continued writing this story. What I am trying to say is: thanks for being my physical muse, Thumper. --**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop, iPod, PS2, television, a psychotic inner self – everything except Final Fantasy really. Although, my laptop seems to hate me and sometimes I wish I didn't own it…  
**

* * *

Chapter Five: Breaking Free

Auron heaved a deep, troubled sigh as he clutched Rikku's farewell letter in his calloused hand, his brow furrowed slightly as he contemplated the emotively written words before him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined the young, foolish girl to throw all caution to the winds and forsake her cousin as a result of a few brash words being spoken at the spur of the moment…

As he cast his body heavily down to the ground, he stole a furtive glance at his young Summoner whose normally cheerful disposition was marred with hurt and confusion towards her cousin's inexplicable actions, the spent tears still clearly visible upon her face. Removing his glasses, Auron rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The first rule of the Guardian was to put your Summoner before everything else – a rule that Rikku obviously had yet to learn. Yuna was participating in a race against time to defeat Sin. If her Pilgrimage was unsuccessful, who knows how much destruction Sin could have unleashed upon Spira before another Summoner was willing to face Yunalesca in Zanarkand in their quest for the Final Aeon?

Auron gave a small ironic smirk. Here he was, bound to Spira by his promise to protect his friends' children and yet he was willingly pushing them ever onward to face their inevitable doom.

And yet, Auron always knew that Yuna would undoubtedly follow in her father's footsteps. It was a Summoner's "privilege" to suffer for the future of Spira, after all – their blood being spilled so that the innocent - blissfully unaware of the true nature of a Summoner's sacrifice – could sleep soundly in their beds without fear or the knowledge that they may never live to see another sunrise. Blood-shed was relied on to call a halt to Spira's suffering – which would commence again with the indefinite birth of Sin.

Auron was drawn from his thoughts at the mention of his name and he looked sharply up to see that a discussion was being held to consider their options. After all, Yuna would never have willingly left any of her Guardians behind - nevertheless her cousin - without knowing of their fate.

As always, they were looking to him for guidance.

Leaning dependently upon his sword, Auron rose to his feet and brushing the grass from his coat, made his way over to where the group were expectantly waiting. "So what is to be our course of action?" he asked coolly, pushing his glasses further up onto his face.

Yuna stepped forward; her head timidly lowered downwards, a faint blush accentuating her cheeks.

"Sir Auron," she began hesitantly, her tone hushed in his presence, intimidated by the man who seemed to dominate despite speaking a word. "I do not want for Rikku to be left behind"

Against his better judgement, Auron nodded in acceptance of her request. "As you wish."

As a plan quickly formulated in his mind, the excommunicated monk turned to Kimahri and eyed him solemnly. "Whilst I am gone," he ordered, entrusting the Ronso with the task of protecting Yuna at all costs – an order that Kimahri had been carrying out since their first meeting – "I wish for you to lead Lady Yuna to Guadosalam and remain lodged at the inn there until I return for you."

"But, Sir Auron!" exclaimed Wakka as he stepped forward, his fist outstretched as he eyed the legendary guardian with apprehension. "You aren't leaving us, are you?"

Auron turned and regarded the Blitzballer with determination shining in his hazel eye. "Yes, I am," he replied simply, turning to regard the group. "If every one of us were to turn back to continue the search for Rikku, this Pilgrimage would be placed disastrously behind schedule. But if I were to locate her, we will not be slowed down any."

Yuna took another tentative step towards her father's guardian and placed a gentle hand upon his muscular arm. Auron, unfamiliar with a tender touch, hissed under his breath and drew sharply away, leaving the confused Summoner in his wake. "I am entrusting Kimahri to guard you with his life whilst I am gone," he continued roughly, hastily stowing his few belongings into his pack and hefting it onto his shoulders. Stooping slightly, he lifted his blade from where it lay propped against a tree and sheathed it before turning back to face the party.

"I trust that you will all be waiting for me at the inn of Guadosalam when I return – do not travel further without the presence of both Rikku and myself. As he turned away, ready to return in the direction of the Moonflow in his search for Rikku, he added as an afterthought: "I do not wish for you to consult with Maester Seymour either whilst I am gone," and without giving a explanation for his words, Auron walked off into the dawn, the weak sunlight a stark contrast to his dark, brooding figure.

* * *

The sun bore relentlessly down upon Auron's back as he walked and small beads of sweat began to break out upon the warrior's forehead as he trudged tirelessly along the path, despite his lack of sleep. A refreshing breeze whispered in from the West and momentarily, Auron stopped in his tracks and tipped his chin back, allowing the wind to caress his face briefly before resuming his steady pace. He had no worry for the group that he had just left – he had immense faith in the Ronso warrior that he knew would protect Yuna even at the cost of his own life. He had no doubt whatsoever that the party could defend themselves – even Yuna's survival skills had astounded him on many an occasion.

He knew that Rikku could not be that far away – of which he was certain. Although he knew of the thief's natural ability to fend for herself, the fact still remained that Rikku was scantily armed and had probably had very few dealings with the fiends that resided in the vicinity. The man let out a deep groan of frustration. If it had not been for Rikku's little escapade and Auron's current "duty" of babysitting, Yuna would not be in this current predicament of having to travel to Guadosalam minus two Guardians.

The day progressed on and Auron found himself nearing the shore. Taking this chance to refill his canteen, the warrior settled himself comfortably in the long grasses and removed his dark glasses, allowing the light to touch his face. Scanning his environment to ensure that no one was around, he quickly removed his coat and proceeded to wash himself quickly with the cool, sparkling water before quenching his thirst. As he straightened his body, instantaneously refreshed, Auron noticed a form lying prostrate upon the ground, their limbs curling into their torso in the foetal position, protecting itself from a long forgotten foe. He rose slowly to his feet and in one swift, fluid motion had drawn his katana from its sheath and advanced upon the figure, prepared to defend himself if necessary. Covering the separating ground with long, easy strides, Auron approached the person and sensing no immediate danger, knelt upon the ground. He then placed a hand upon the waist, turned the body to face him.

Auron let out a groan. It was Rikku.

Freezing cold to the touch, the young Al-Bhed had obviously been exposed to horrendous conditions for a few hours at least prior to her discovery. Her slender frame was marred with many cruel burns; the majority of which looked to be potentially fatal. Bruises and numerous scratches patterned her face and her torso, caked with mud, contrasted starkly with her deathly pale skin. Scrambling clumsily, Auron pressed two fingers to the column of Rikku's throat and was thoroughly relieved to detect a steady although somewhat weak pulse beating beneath her skin. Tipping the unconscious girl's face toward him, he tenderly brushed the stray locks of golden hair away from Rikku's face and dismissing all propriety; he held her close to his muscular chest and lowered his face so that his chin rested upon the top of the girl's head, murmuring gentle words of apology.

Careful so as to not aggravate her injuries any further, Auron eased one arm under Rikku's legs and draped his other arm around her shoulders, rising slowly to his feet and cradling her mangled body. Auron knew that he was going to have to find somewhere to rest for the girl was in no condition to travel. Her wounds were going to have to be tended to – and fast.

Snatching up his discarded cloak, Auron carefully wrapped it around his bundle and took a moment to ponder the decisions that lay before him. Whilst there was no Travel Agency in the immediate area, Auron was no fool to realise that Rikku desperately needed urgent medical attention. The sky had steadily begun to grow darker and the first, faint, red hues of sunset had stealthily crept amidst the piercing blue. An ominous rumble of thunder reached his ears and as a trickle of rain swept down the warrior's brow, Auron knew that another storm was to take place that night. He had to find shelter quickly.

His hazel eye came to rest upon a cave nearby. It wasn't exactly a palace, but at that precise point in time, Auron could not have cared less if Sin itself had been lurking inside it. Trying not to jostle Rikku, the man made his way over to the gaping mouth and entered the interior cautiously, expecting some fiend or another to have made its nest here. Auron sat down upon the cold, rocky ground – the unconscious woman balanced precariously on his lap – and extracted a blanket from his pack before laying Rikku tenderly down upon it, mindful of the injuries she had sustained, and tucked his cloak securely around her lithe form.

The gentle movement was enough to seep through to Rikku's consciousness, however, and her eyes fluttered open, pain visible in the depths of the emerald orbs. Her cracked lips opened and Auron realised that she was trying to speak his name.

"I will be right back," the warrior whispered, stroking Rikku's hair and watching as she once again succumbed to the welcoming blackness, retreating so that she would not have to suffer from the pain she was experiencing in reality.

Auron rose to his feet and left the cave in search of firewood. He knew that if Rikku were to last the night, her wounds would need tending to. Pausing briefly against the solid rock that formed the exterior of the cave, the warrior ran a distracted hand through his dark hair, prematurely peppered with grey, and took a large mouthful from his sake jug before resuming his search for firewood. He sincerely hoped that Rikku was indeed the fighter he knew her to be – for it would take every ounce of the girl's strength that she possessed to be able to survive the night. Scanning the area around him once again, a smirk passed briefly over Auron's countenance. If his memory was correct, this was the exact spot in which the party had camped on the night Rikku had requested to join the Pilgrimage.

Striding over to the small gathering of trees, Auron collected together the remnants of the unused firewood that had been left behind for travellers following in their wake. Re-entering their make-shift lodgings, Auron lay the firewood down in the middle of the cold, filthy cave floor, praying that the dampness was not so great as to extinguish the fire.

Arranging the logs in a circular fashion and laying them carefully to ensure that the spark would catch, the warrior struck the flint and tinder together and a few minutes later, a fire crackled merrily within the confines of the cave, momentarily raising Auron's spirits before he returned his attention to the task on hand.

Rikku still lay where he had left her; Auron's large coat dwarfing the girl's lithe frame, making her look infinitely fragile as if the slightest touch should break her. Rummaging through his pack, the warrior extracted various remedies and antidotes and began to add them both to the water that was happily bubbling away over the fire for sterilisation. As he waited for the concoction to boil, Auron gathered Rikku into his arms, frowning as he detected the first stirrings of fever that were beginning to surface upon her skin when placing his large hand upon her forehead to brush the stray locks of golden hair away from the Al-Bhed's eyes.

Slowly dipping a soft cloth into his water flask, Auron soaked the rag before shaking off the excess liquid and moistening Rikku's brow and cheeks in an effort to decrease her temperature. In reaction to the coldness, the girl shivered in her sleep and gave a little moan of discomfort to initially voice her disapproval.

Auron chuckled to himself. Even in sleep Rikku tended to be irksome.

A pleasant aroma filled the air and Auron knew that the potions had blended together to create a soothing remedy for Rikku's wounds and busying himself with administering the concoction, Auron worked well past midnight, tending to the many burns and cuts that lingered tormentingly over the girl's body. He was thankful to whatever force that happened to be watching over Rikku that she was unconscious and did not have to suffer the cleansing process.

Only when Rikku's malevolent fever finally broke sometime near dawn and her body temperature began to cool rapidly did Auron allow himself to sleep, his weary eyes drifting close into a watchful yet fitful slumber.

* * *

**AN: Phew! That seemed to take forever, didn't it? Well, I hope you guys enjoy this pretty meaningless chapter (in my opinion!) and I shall try and get started on Chapter Six relatively quickly!**

**Tari**


End file.
